Chapter 9
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on November 19th, 2012, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 2. Plot The story begins with Miia and Centorea yelling out loud as their new resident was getting her slime on Centorea's sword and absorbing random objects, such as Kurusu's coffee mug. Papi's steps in to defend "Suu", which Papi names her. Suu then said her name which scares Miia, Kurusu mentions that she learns from imitating actions and speech. The next problem is that Suu is a slime, she is constantly naked. Kurusu got an idea to dress her up a Raincoat with a pair of Rain Boots. Kurusu states that coat and boots will not stain nor get wet. Miia mentions that there is a problem since Suu has no owner in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, describes she needs proper identification and proper documents of her owner. Being an illegal alien, Miia, Centorea, and Kurusu were discussing that the punishment is that Suu will be put in prison and Centorea would do the right thing and ask Ms. Smith to take charge of Suu, when the discussion started to heat about Kurusu being in trouble harboring an illegal alien, the house gets unusually quiet. Papi, overhearing about Suu being an illegal alien, flies away with Suu. Kurusu gives chase, Miia offers help, but Miia and Centorea were stopped by unknown person. Kurusu manages to catch up to Papi and Suu, until Papi drops Suu near the water bank, due to Suu showing fear towards the water bank and trashing about. Kurusu warned Papi that if Suu was in small bodies of water, like a bathtub or a water wash basin she'll melt within those small bodies of water, but manages to reform herself. In a huge water source, like the river Suu landed next to, she will dissipate and die. Kurusu asked why Papi was acting so harshly and she replies that she was angry that the girls were angry with Suu's behavior and thing about having Suu taken away from her, due to their strong friendship bond, and vowing that Papi with protect Suu no matter what. Just then, four young boys and two young girls, with a familiar face of the young girl in the bonnet who was from Chapter 3. She states that Papi always plays with them, since she rescue the girl from danger knowing she can trust her. The games included with the guys playing with water guns and Papi tries to catch them, which she does. Kurusu notices that Papi, despite being an airhead, has very strong motherly instincts that are acceptable in human society. When one of the boys squirts the girl, Suu learns from the fun by absorbing water through her tentacles which represent her hair. Kurusu notice that the water she absorbs, the bigger she gets. She shoots water from her right finger making the boys the run, giving the girls the advantage. While they were having fun, Kurusu is still felt uneasy that if Suu were to learn by imitating actions that were harmful, Suu may get the wrong idea and actually harm someone by mistake, making Kurusu’s situation 1,000 times much worse. Kurusu still believes that there is still good in Suu seeing her having fun with children, and Papi. Then a hoodlum driving his car with his girlfriend, were driving in high speeds, and mocks Papi and Suu. When the girls bonnet flies of her head and rolls into the street, she almost gets ran over, until Suu jumps in a saves her life for a second time. Unfortunately Suu was stuck to the wall of the bridge and it gave way. Papi hangs on Suu’s hand for dear life. Papi wasn’t strong enough to pull her up, before Suu slips she said “Thank You”, and fell. Papi grieving on Suu’s death was short lived thanks to Kurusu heroic action of catching Suu in the back of a truck. Papi jumps for Kurusu opened arms, but lands on Suu worried sick about her safety. While walking home Kurusu called the house and states that they’re going to keep Suu, despite coming to Japan illegally. Miia and Centorea were still not safe with the idea with Kurusu’s decision, but he consoles them say “Just think of her as a kid”. Centorea and Miia fantasize about being married to Kurusu having children of their own. Gladly accepting the idea Miia warns that Ms. Smith was at his house, who showed up right after Kurusu left to chase Papi, and to make sure she doesn’t know about Suu, which was apparently too late to hide it from her. |} |} Key Events *Suu receives her name. *Suu joins the household, albeit unofficialy. *Papi and Suu bond. *Suu is revealed to be able to die when submerged in a large body of water. Trivia * The truck the hooligans in this chapter are driving is a Chevrolet Silverado with an extended cab. Category:Chapters